You're The One I need
by Jade Skywalker2
Summary: SpikexFaye fic. Songfic to a song by Shakira. Read and review please. Icould also use flames for that lobster I have in the fridge...


You're The One I Need  
  
  
  
A SpikexFaye Fic. It takes place a little before The Real Folk Blues. My first song fic. It's to Shakira's "You're The One I Need"  
  
I don't own Cowboy Bebop... even though I'd like to get my hands on that Swordfish II....  
  
  
  
  
  
He'd never go for me...Faye Valentine thought as she watched his chest rise and fall. It had been a couple of weeks since she started watching him sleep. What the hell's wrong with me? She asked herself. Why do I even watch him every night? I can't possibly be THAT obsessed... I mean.. he's cute, sure. Funny, damn straight... but...could there even be that slightest chance that he could love me? No... He loves Julia..  
  
  
  
So I find a reason to shave my legs  
  
Each single mornin'  
  
So I count on someone Friday nights to take me dancing  
  
And then to church on Sundays  
  
To plan more dreams, and someday think of kids  
  
Or maybe just to save a little money...  
  
  
  
Why is she looking at me like that? Spike watched as, once again, Faye's gaze quickly turned from him to the TV. It's not like her to act like that...hmm... I wonder if she's sick..wait. Why do I care? It's Faye. The Untouchable Shrew Woman...she couldn't possibly like me..could she?  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long,  
  
but if you're close to me I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
There's nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
In a world full of strangers  
  
You're the one I love...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{After Episode 26}  
  
"Faye, are you all right...?" Jet asked the couch-ridden woman.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure..?" He pestered.  
  
"Yes Jet. I am all right. But if you ask me one more time your ass won't be."  
  
Of course I'm not all right. Spike left me for someone he knew he couldn't ever get back. And now he's... dead. Gone forever. How the hell am I supposed to live?! He was the reason I stayed on the BeBop in the first place. She sighed and went to her room. She laid on the bed, and almost began to cry. What the hell's wrong with you woman?! You don't cry over men. Especially men who leave you for other women...  
  
Faye had begun to help out around the ship about a month after Spike left. She began to do her own laundry, clean, and even... cook.  
  
  
  
So I learn to cook  
  
And finally loose my kitchen phobia  
  
So I've got the arms to cuddle in  
  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
  
That brings Insomnia  
  
To buy more thongs  
  
and write more happy songs  
  
It always takes a little help from someone...  
  
  
  
One evening, as Faye was lying in bed, she heard strangely familiar footfalls in the common room.  
  
"Spike?! You're.... you're... alive!" She heard Jet exclaim.  
  
He's... ALIVE?! Spike, how can you be alive...? She got up from her position on the bed and walked to the door frame, looking at Spike walking down the hallway toward her.  
  
He smiled that goofy smiles of his. "Hey Faye. Miss me?"  
  
She scowled and folded her arms. "It's been 8 months since you left. Why the hell did you come back..?"  
  
"And here I though you'd be happy to see me." Another dumb smile... Damn you Spike Spiegel...  
  
  
  
You're the one I need  
  
The way back home is always long  
  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
  
You're the one I need  
  
My real life has just begun  
  
Cause there's nothing like  
  
You're smile made of sun...  
  
She couldn't hold it any longer...  
  
"Spike....I..." She practically fell into his arms.  
  
"I know." Was his reply when he caught her... and held her against him.  
  
  
  
You're the one I need  
  
You're the one I need  
  
With you my real life has just begun  
  
You're the one I need  
  
Nothing like your smile made of sun  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love  
  
Nothing like your love... 


End file.
